Fairest of Them All
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Raven thought holding up that Magic Mirror was bad enough, but when she starts seeing certain things in a new light, it certainly doesn't help much at all.


_**-xoxo-**_

_**Fairest of Them All**_

_**-xoxo-**_

Raven let out a groan as she struggled to hold up the golden Mirror, now completely deflated of it's magic, all because of a silly little antic she was fool enough to try. She could admit that this was a worthy punishment for what she had done... sort of. The thought of holding this thing up everyday until the new Magic Mirror arrived annoyed her, but she was always a believer in getting what you give. This was the least she could do for ruining something of someone else's.

...She just didn't think sweet, innocent Apple White would think up such a torturous consequence.

It was a real surprise that Raven wasn't let off the hook (not like that would have prevented from doing something kind in return anyhow).

But it wasn't really so much more or less holding up the Mirror that was agonizing, but instead, the tedious routine of watching Apple try on outfit after outfit for what seemed like hours was the truly painful part of it all.

From ballgowns and crowns to sundresses and platform heels, it seemed that there wasn't a simply enchantingly fabulous outfit the future Snow White didn't own.

...and dare she admit it, but Raven sort of liked watching the show. Or what she could see from behind the massive Mirror, anyway.

"What do you think this says - cafe in the Village of Bookend, or shopping at the Boutique?" Apple's melodious tone of voice practically sang as she twirled around in a cream colored faux-gold trimmed cocktail dress, complete with diamond accessories and all of the other Royal necessities, right down to her silver tiara, that had sapphires decorating the border.

Sapphires that almost matched her beautiful eyes.

"Shopping?" Raven said cluelessly as she attempted to peer out from the side of the mirror. However, she managed to catch the Princess's slight twinge of disapproval. "I mean... you should go shopping, O Fairest Princess of them All?"

Letting out a sweet, almost hypnotizing giggle, Apple retreated back to her never-ending walk-in closet, finally relieving her roommate a moment to place the Mirror down and relax her arms.

Stealing a glance over to the clock on the wall, Raven honestly couldn't believe that it had been only two hours since all of this had started, seeing how it had felt like an eternity to her. How many outfits could one person try on without getting bored, or running out of options?

...Well, apparently, only someone like a Princess could find an activity such as this as a hobby.

"Magic Mirror, grant me this advice, should I wear violet or white?"

Raven suddenly felt surprised as she noticed Apple stride out into the room, holding two completely different dresses - a simple, white short-sleeved sundress with crimson and golden trim that seemed almost Holiday-themed, and a dark purple flowing dress with long sleeves, decorated with indigo, navy and silver accents, which seemed like nothing that Apple would ever even pay attention to, let alone bother trying on.

"Violet," Raven blurted out.

In fact... the dress almost seemed familiar...

"Isn't that one of mine?" she questioned.

Not that she had ever worn it, but she only remembered it because she kept it stuffed in the back of closet, vowing to never wear it. It was one of her mother's first gowns and it was not only too big for her, but it just made her feel... odd. Sort of like the Evil Queen she was supposed to be, but wasn't.

Apple gave a nonchalant shrug, and paraded up to the Mirror, holding the dress to her body and raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Do you really think it would look good?" she questioned, with an almost tone of doubt in her voice.

"Of course, Princess," Raven replied, suddenly switching to her 'Mirror' voice. "You would look absolutely enchanting."

'_What am I saying?_' she thought. '_I hate that dress, so why am I telling her to wear it?_'

Remaining silent as she inspected the dress, Apple's expression seemed sort of... blank, which was almost out of character for her - who was always so upbeat, smiling and such.

She seemed to be frozen.

...and this sudden silence and boredom from the event allowed Raven's mind to wander. She just didn't know _how_ this was happening.

Her eyes had somehow drifted to Apple's curvy waist, which was cloaked over her loosely tied pristine alabaster robe with gold swirls all around. The red sash slightly swung down towards the middle of her hips, where a slight sliver of pale skin was exposed, revealing a small shimmer, which took Raven by surprise.

'_Is that a belly button ring?_' she said to herself. That was a shocker - Snow White's daughter, with a piercing. She slightly smirked at the consideration Apple might be hiding a tattoo as well.

"Mirror? Are you _sure_ I should wear violet?" Apple asked yet again, as she twirled around once more and batted her pretty blue eyes.

"Yeah... totally." Raven said slowly as she took notice that the robe was slowly slipping down her friend's shoulders, to reveal a black bra strap, which made her realize something.

This was Apple.

Her friend, her roommate... and well, the girl who _should_ be her enemy.

Instead, Raven was checking her out?

'_What is wrong with me?_' she wanted to scream.

"If you insist," the Princess said with a shrug as she began heading back to her closet, although, she looked back before she entered. "By the way, you're free after this outfit."

Raven let out a sigh of relief and nodded as she struggled to keep the Mirror perfectly balanced. One last outfit. That was it.

...she could only wonder if Apple had done this on purpose.

'_Stupid brain,_' she scolded herself. '_Stop it_.'

But there was no doubt, especially when the future Snow White waltzed out, somehow turning the dark gown into something beautiful and amazing. Raven had somehow thought of her acquaintance as something else...

...she was done for.

* * *

_**author's note:**_ _OH COME ON, Y__OU ALL KNOW YOU SAW THIS COMING XD If not from me, then from someone else :P. I mean, seriously, White Queen is already a popular ship, and this franchise is so new - proof that fans are just plain nutso (but we iz proud of it!)._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, please review :)_


End file.
